<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fantabulous Romance of Two Hard Killers by MightyWitcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928347">The Fantabulous Romance of Two Hard Killers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWitcher/pseuds/MightyWitcher'>MightyWitcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWitcher/pseuds/MightyWitcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), it was amazing! And of course that Roman and Zsasz remind me of Jaskier and Geralt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fantabulous Romance of Two Hard Killers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This scene is what starts this fic:</p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was adorable. The way Jaskier would spin after Geralt removing someone´s face made the crime lord look like a happy kid dancing. Someone that Geralt would always protect.</p>
<p>And oh the singing... Geralt loves that so fucking much. Everytime he comes back and talks with Jaskier about a job well done he listen to that beautiful voice and see that beautiful smile. Jaskier had a lot of smiles for a lot of people, but none of them was real. </p>
<p>Devotion and eternity were the key words to Jaskier´s heart. And Geralt would test every form of torture to make his beautiful young boss fall in love with him. </p>
<p>Control and fear were Geralt´s business card. But oh my... How he was good at not killing those bitches that look at his favorit person. That would get too close to the love of his life. Fucking patience, bye bye. </p>
<p>Today he wants to put one hand on Jaskier´s neck. Caress. Cut his air. Look at his eyes while he begs for everything. For life. For every touch. </p>
<p>Geralt wants to shut him up. To make him scream. Make the sweet dream stop being just a dream.</p>
<p>And when he looks at Jaskier´s eyes his boss knows that today was the last "calm" day. There was no command. No permission.<br/>
 <br/>
Only the blood of that bitch leaving drops of hope on Jaskier´s pretty face. </p>
<p>The people at the bar stopped everything they were doing. Nobody moved because they thought they could pay for that thought alone. But then they understood the situation. The right hand of the boss need it to do some things with the boss. </p>
<p>The sound of people running for their lifes didn´t cut the connection between Jaskier and Geralt´s eyes. </p>
<p>- Oh, wow. Should I thank you for ruining my delicate shirt? </p>
<p>Jaskier´s voice kept going, but only Geralt moved closer. </p>
<p>- Or you know, for ruining the party! Or perhaps for destroying my reputation?</p>
<p>Killer lips found killer lips. And killer hands hold killer hips. The impulsive boss was already missing all of this. </p>
<p>New sensations. Old feelings. The same opinions.</p>
<p>And a new thing. Geralt talking to Jaskier like it was better he don´t dare to talk any more shit about this perfection.</p>
<p>- I just save your fucking life. Or would you rather had me fucking someone else every god damn day? </p>
<p>The bloody knife was put on Jaskier´s hand and the bossy hand was guided to Geralt´s neck. A silent dare. </p>
<p>The blood was almost invisible and the boss´s tongue make it vanish for good. What a lovely sound Geralt made. </p>
<p>The fancy boss knew he would kiss possessively the grumpy favorit forever.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna talk or give me ideas to write: <a href="https://mightywitcher.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>